


The Night

by persi_ambrose



Series: Mistakes In the Making [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persi_ambrose/pseuds/persi_ambrose
Summary: Just a quick poem I wrote while on a trip to the mountains. Hope you like!





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the girl who caught a cold stargazing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+girl+who+caught+a+cold+stargazing).



> Just a quick poem I wrote while on a trip to the mountains. Hope you like!

As the mercury drops,

and twilight passes into night.

I greet Cetus and Orion as they travel

through the Milky Way.

A freezing caress lures me deeper into the night.

Time is forgotten,

and all that remains are the stars.

Winds become unforgiving

as they push the clouds to hide the stars.

Silence fills the atmosphere.

The air thinner than what is normal

as snow begins to fall.

Each flake a frozen kiss that disappears

the second it reveals itself.

Time appearing once more.

The clouds change their colors,

and twilight greets me once more.

The Sun slowly rising up past the horizon.

It's warmth slowly melting the snow,

and it's light erasing the stars.

No residue of the night is left,

and the night was forgotten.


End file.
